orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Urges
The Season 2 premiere (production title: Primal Urges) is the first episode of the second season of The Orville. For most of 2017, the episode was slated to be the twelfth episode of Season 1 and to air on December 7, after New Dimensions ''and before ''Mad Idolatry. However, in November, Fox moved Primal Urges to Season 2 and reduced the first season to a total of twelve episodes. Plot Based on the cast list, the episode seems to involve significantly the Moclans, both real and holographic through the Environmental Simulator. Actor Scott Grimes, who portrays Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, said the episode's plot will focus on a character separate from the main cast. Grimes observed that the the episode is "mildly sexual" and will revolve around the Environmental Simulator.Stuart, Alasdair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on going boldly the MacFarlane way". MYM Buzz. Dec. 7, 2017. Additionally, the episode will see appearances by Lieutenant Yaphit and Klyden, and a new alien species is introduced: the Nyxians. Continuity published this image to his Twitter as a Moclan Prison Guard from the unaired episode.]] Prior to being moved to the second season, Primal Urges was scheduled to air after New Dimensions. ''Confusingly, the episode's cast list suggests that ''Primal Urges was originally planned to occur shortly after March, 2420, but before the events of New Dimensions: * Present in the cast list is Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton, who left the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] after March at the start of New Dimensions. * John LaMarr is credited as Lieutenant and not by his promoted title of Lieutenant Commander, which he received several weeks after Newton's departure. It is unclear how Primal Urges will fit in the timeline of the show. The editors of The Orville tweaked the show's timeline even very late into production. For example, the fourth episode If the Stars Should Appear was originally slated as the second until switched with Command Performance in the Fall, 2017, and a cold opening of Second Officer Bortus and Klyden arguing after the sex reassignment of their child was added. For that reason, continuity issues in Primal Urges are not "errors" per se but vestiges of early editing decisions that will be corrected by the time the episode premieres. Production On June 10, 2017, Fox released the title of the episode as Primal Urges; that it is directed by Kevin Hooks; and written by Seth MacFarlane.It should be noted that the title of at least one other episode was changed between June 10, 2017, and airing: the episode Firestorm was originally titled Nightmares. Therefore, the title Primal Urges cannot be considered a finalized name. A synopsis'' has not been released officially by Fox to the public. A short cast list was published briefly on IMDB,"Episode #1.12". ''IMDB. Archive Nov. 4, 2017. Last accessed Jan. 14, 2018. which has since been removed but has been independently confirmed by its actors.https://twitter.com/judeblanston/status/938916052322230272http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3858390/ Cast Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * as Moclan #1.]]Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Mark Jackson as Isaac Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Norm Macdonald as Yaphit * Larry Joe Campbell as Steve Newton Guest Cast * Joseph H. Johnson Jr. as Mochlan Doctor * Jude B. Lanston as Moclan Prison Guard * Michael James Lazar as Moclan #1 * Torrance Jordan as Moclan #2Not found in the episode cast list but included in a season-wide cast list released in the Summer of 2017. Confirmed by Jordan's Twitter page. * Veronica Matheu as Nyxian Girl * Darren Dupree Washington as Simulated Moclan References Category:Episodes